Signal distribution systems are typically configured to support various transmission protocols for delivery of content. Terminals that are either coupled to or are part of the distribution system may receive the same content. Such content may include, for example, video and associated audio. Inefficiencies arise where the same content is provided to or received by different terminals at different times. Optimization of such systems can result in better bandwidth utilization.